What Ginji want
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ginji vaudrais que Ban l'embrasse, alors il demande l'avis de ses amis


****

Ce que Ginji veut.

« Kazu-chan, » Dit Ginji brillamment.

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

Kazuki pourtant ne semblait pas surpris par la requête. Il fronças les sourcils pensivement et pris une gorgée de café, comme si on lui posait se genre de question tous les jours.

« Fait lui brosser tes cheveux, » dit il finalement.

« Sa le pousseras à t'embrasser . »

Ginji n'en pas très sur dur rapport que celas avait avec le fait d'embrasser. Mais Kazu-chan visiblement savait de quoi il parlais. Alors cette nuit dans la voiture, il encourageât Ban-chan avec espoir alors que son partenaire s'installait confortablement.

« Ban-chan?Tu vent bien me brosser les cheveux? »

Ban-chan le regardas comme s'il était devenu dingue.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que » c'en la meilleure réponse qui vint à Gini cette instant.

« S'il te plait? »

«On a même pas de brosse » renvoyas Ban irrité,

Ginji fit la moue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais souvent les choses qu'il voulait arrivait quant il boudais. C'était comme si ce qui se produisait au château infini uniquement, arrivait à l'extérieure aussi. Sa marchais sur Ban-chan moins que sur la plupart des gens, mais sa avait toujours de l'effet.

Cette fois sa avait fonctionné La bouche de Ban-chan fit une légère grimace et il remuas sur son siège avant de pousser un soupir râleur.

« J' utiliserais mes doits,»fini t'il par dire

« Tourne toi, appuis toi contre moi »

Ginji obéit et quelque secondes plus tard, il sentit les doits de Ban-chan passer dans ses cheveux régulièrement, libérant les petits nœud et les réarrangeant à sont gré. Ginji fermas les yeux et se déplaça un petit peu pour ne pas que le levier de vitesse lui rentre dans le dos. Il n'était toujours pas sur que cela allait pousser Ban à l'embrasser, mais c'était très agréable. Quant Ban-chan voulait être gentil, ses doits pouvait être merveilleux à sentir. Ce n'est pas comme si il touchais Ginji aussi souvent que se dernier aurait souhaité. Quoique ils s'est améliorer depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrer. C'est quelque chose dont il faut se réjouir!

Il se déplaça encore, s'appuyant davantage, si bien qu'il était presque sur les genoux de Ban-chan. Celui si eu un petit soupir et continua sa gentille caresse. Il grattouillas Ginji derrière les oreilles et le blond ricanas, orienta sa tête vers le haut pour regarder Ban-chan. Ban-chan descendit vers lui,leur nez se touchais presque. Ginji lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir et pendant un moment il crue que Kazu-chan avait vue juste , mais Ban-chan reculas et le poussas doucement.

« Cheveux en ordres , » dit il

« maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai besoins de sommeil. Demains va être une dure journée de travail. »

« On a aucun boulot prévus demain. » grommelas Ginji déçut

« Demain sera jour de chance. » Répondit le brun avec fermeté, se nichant dans son siège.

« je sens ma bonne étoile, maintenant tait-toi et laisse moi dormir. »

« Shido-san » lanças Ginji plein d'espoir.

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

Shido le regardas bizarrement. Il avait un oiseau dans ses cheveux et Ginji trouvas amusant le fait qu'il inclinas sa tête et lui donnas le même regard.

« Pourquoi tu voudrait que le sale serpent t'embrasse, » demanda Shido inconscient des ricanement étouffé de Ginji.

« Parce-ce que je le veut, »Dit Ginji

« J'aime Ban-chan. »

« Tu est bizarre, » répondit Shido en haussant les épaules .

« Mais si _il faut _que tu embrasse le serpent, emmène le faire une balade romantique, généralement sa marche. »

Ginji est un novice en la matière, il n'a jamais fait de balades romantique, ni même vue une. Les gens ne font pas se genre de balades au château. Alors ou pouvez vous emmener quelqu'un si vous voulez être romantique? Comment la rendre romantique sans même réellement savoir la signification du mot romantique?

Finalement, il opta pendant le soir de conduire Ban-chan dans la rue alors qu'ils quittaient l' Honky Tonk plutôt que de le laisser retourné à la voiture.

« Marcher c'est bon pour toi! » répondit il lorsque Ban-chan lui demandas

« Alors nous allons marcher! »

Ban-chan grognas mais obéit, s'allument une cigarette, ils marchèrent en silence seuls pendant un temp. Ginji essayait de choisir les direction qui lui semblais les plus romantiques Il fini par choisir de suivre son nez et conduit Ban dans une allée ou il pouvait sentir des odeurs très alléchantes. Il y avait des stand disperser, remplis avec des choses à qui avaient l'air vraiment délicieuses et Ginji se mis à saliver rien qu'a l'idée que Ban-chan pourrait peut être lui acheter quelque chose.

« Non, » Dit Ban-chan lissant évidemment dans ses pensées.

« Nous n'avons pas de sous, on peut pas payer. On peut retourné a la Subaru maintenant? Je me les gèles!

L'expression de Ginji se décomposa, visiblement il avait mal fait quelque chose.

« Ban-chan, » dit il alors qu'ils quittaient lentement la jolie rue parfumé.

« Est-ce que dirait que cette balade était romantique? »

Ban éclatas de rire, si fortement qu'il laissa échapper sa cigarette à moitié consumé.

« Gin » il s'étouffas

« Il n'y auras jamais, _jamais _que _toi _pour penser que déambuler autour de quelques stand de nourritures est une promenade romantique! »

Retour au point de départ.

« MakubeX, » dit Ginji,

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

« Hm? » répondit vaguement MakubeX, fixant intensément son écran d'ordinateur.

« Pardon Ginji-san? Tu à dit quelque chose? »

« Laisse tomber… »

« Hevn-san, » Demanda Ginji plaintivement .

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

Hevn le regarda de travers, voyant clairement une demande plutôt délirante. Ginji la regardait avec ses yeux de chiots. Hevn est une femme, elle doit forcement savoir comment faire pour que Ban-chan l'embrasse.

« Pourquoi essaye tu de te faire embrasser par Ban? » Demanda la blonde.

« Parce que je l'aime, » répondit Ginji plus ou moins énerver que les gens continue a lui poser cette questions.

« C'est mon Ban-chan. »

«Oui… » dit Hevn gentiment

« Mais Gin, je ne pense pas qu'il aille t'embrasser. Il…et bien je ne pense pas qu'il ne se balance pas de ce côté-là. »

« Ban-chan ne fait pas de balançoire » répond Ginji perplexe.

« Il dit que c'est un incident de son enfance dont il ne veut jamais reparler »

Hevn soupira et éloignas quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« D'accord, »dit elle.

« Et bien Gin, le meilleur moyen pour faire que Ban t'embrasse, c'est de l'invité à un repas. Le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe à travers l'estomac. »

« Ban-chan dit que c'est à travers les cotes, » fit remarquer Ginji

Hevn cachas son visage dans ses mains. Ginji se demandas ce qu'il avais bien put dire.

En fait il n'avait pas vraiment l'argent pour invité Ban-chan à manger. Il fit un tour en regardant les restaurants qui lui paraissaient bien, mais les prix des menus étaient tous énormes et affreux.

Il demandas à beaucoup d'entres eux s'ils pouvais mettre l'addition sur une note mais aucun d'eux ne semblait adopter se système. En fait, certain d'entre se son même mis de mauvaise humeur à sa demande. Alors à la fin, Ginji optas pour la seule chose dans ses moyen, il emmenas Ban-chan dans un McDonalds.

« Je n'aime pas tant que sa les hamburgers, »dit Ban-chan l'air un peu confus par le choix de Ginji.

« Je prendrait juste des frites. »

Ginji avais espérer que Ban-chan choisisse des frites, il n'arrivait à penser comment il pourrais rendre des hamburgers romantiques alors son plan était que peut être il pourrais nourrir Ban-chan de frites et que ça serait romantique. Ça pourrais être comme se film avec les chiens - ou était-ce des saucisses? Oh et puis plein de film avec des chiens montre de la nourriture romantique que l'on peut manger en couple de toute façon!

Ban-chan se montras difficile au fait d'être nourri. Il regardas Ginji étrangement à l'offre de celui-ci au début, refusant toute les frites qu'il pressentait à sa bouche. Ginji persista et Ban-chan fini par accepter finalement,grignotant la frite directement des doits de Ginji. Sa bouche légèrement humide contre le bout des doits de Ginji et le blond sentit un agréable petit frisson le parcourir, il nourri Ban-chan avec une autre frite,puis encore une autre. Ban-chan commençait à jouer le jeux, le visage rieur en faisant même des petit mouvement avec ses main en demande de la prochaine frite. Ginji gardas la suivante au dessus de la tête de Ban-chan et après avoir roulé des yeux le brun obéit, orientant sa tête pour la prendre des doits de Ginji. La frite suivante, Ginji la retins légèrement entre ses dents.

Ban-chan fit une pause, la plus curieuse expressions se croissant sur son visage. Pas de l'ennui de l'embarras ou encore de la détresse. Ginji pensas qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vue de pareille. Puis Ban-chan se penchas vers lui et Ginji frissonnas alors que son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus.

C'est alors qu'il eu un petit mouvement involontaire et croquas dans la frite qui tombas sur la

Table. Ginji se tut et s'étouffas légèrement sous le choc et Ban-chan s'éloignas riant tellement que les vendeurs agacé leur demandèrent de partir. Ce qu'il firent. Ginji se sentant frustrer par le fait qu'il est étais si proche de son but et que tous allas mal a la dernière minute.

Retour à la case départ

« Natsumi-chan, » dit solennellement Ginji

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

Natsumi fit un brillant sourire et tapa dans se main joyeusement.

« Toi et Ban-kun? » dit elle.

« C'est tellement adorable! Vous faites un si jolie couple! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, »Ginji répondit tristement.

« Il ne ma pas encore embrasser. Comment faire pour qu'il m'embrasse? »

Natsumi pris un air pensive, tapotant ses doits contre son menton, tout en examinent Ginji avec un air de réflexion intense.

« Un pique-nique romantique! » finit elle par lancer.

« Tout le monde aime les pique-niques romantiques! »

Le mot " romantique" encore. Ginji se refrognas intérieurement il n'était même pas sur qu'il puisse _faire _un panier de pique-nique pour Ban-chan, tout seul emmène le quelque pars de romantique pour ça.

« Je vais te faire un panier repas, » dit Natsumi souriant avec une soudaine inspiration.

« Tu l'emmèneras quelque part de bien pour les pique-nique. »

Elle lui donnas le repas un jour ou deux plus tard et Ginji saisi Ban-chan avant qu'il puisse essayer de partir ou d'aller distribuer des tracts; le traînant au seul emplacement auquel il puisse penser qui se trouva être le parc.

« Pourquoi on est là exactement? » S'enquit Ban-chan, paraissant plus dédaigneux alors que Ginji le conduisait sur une petite colline avec des fleurs autours et il étendit la jolie couverture que Natsumi-chan lui avait prêté.

« Nous allons pique-niqué! » dit Ginji, en commencent a déposer les objets.

« C'est Natsumi-chan qui la fait! Allé viens Ban-chan! »

Ban-chan roulas des yeux bien naturellement et s'assit. Il replias ses longue jambes gracieusement sous lui avant d'avoir un sourire en coin face à la nourriture.

« Pourquoi Natsumi-chan fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil? Demandas il,tentant d'attraper avidement le premier morceau de nourriture proche de lui. Ginji frappa sa main fermement.

« Parce qu'elle nous aime bien, » souri t'il.

« Attend avant que j'ai tout sortit pour te jeté dessus! »

Il n'était pas tout a fait certain que tous s ferait que Ban-chan l'embrasse, mais la nourriture avait l'aire appétissant après tout, alors comment cela pouvait t'il mal se passer?

Ils mangèrent confortablement, Ban-chan combattant Ginji pour la moindre bouchée. Tous était comme d'habitude est celas rendait Ginji heureux. Il aimait tellement la façon dont le brun ce comportait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Si d'autre personnes sont autour, Ban-chan devient tout grognon,méprisant et boudeur .Mais si ils sont en privé , il change un petit peu, même s'il reste grognon et méprisant, il est plus heureux lorsqu'ils ne sont que tout les deux. Il souri plus facilement ébouriffant les cheveux de Ginji est riant sur beaucoup de choses. Ginji aime bien Ban-chan dans tout les cas mais celui la reste son Ban-chan préféré. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne peut voir ça?

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Ban-chan s'allongeas sur son dos regardant lascivement le ciel. Ginji s'allongeas et se blottis contre lui tout content. Puis Ban-chan bougeas son bras pour que Ginji puise enroulé les siens autour de lui, Ginji pu alors placer sa tête sur le torse de Ban-chan. Il pouvais entendre le doux son des battements de son cœur, agréables et régulier.

« J'aime mon Ban-chan, » murmura-t-il

Ban-chan se raidi quelque peu en dessous de lui et Ginji le regardas inquiet. Ban-chan le regardas en retour et lui fit un sourire rassurant et ébouriffas ses cheveux.

« C'est gentil de le dire, » dit il légèrement.

Ginji lui rendit son sourire et se rapprochas encore plus avec espoir. Ban-chan se mordit la lèvre, soudainement reprenant l'air étrange de la dernière fois. Confus peut être ou mécontent. Ginji se rapprochas encore, s'inclinant un peu inconfortablement pour que leurs visages soient plus proches. Ban-chan restas sans bouger pendant un temps, puis se détourna soudainement. Ginji senti une pointe de tristesse lui passer au travers.

« B-ban-chan? »

Avant que Ban-chan puisse dire quoi que se soit, ils furent interrompu par un cri furieux

« SORTEZ DE LA PELOUSE BANDE DE PETITS SALAUDS! »

Ginji vit alors un homme semblant vraiment en colère courir vers eux, agitant un parapluie d'apparence dangereuse.

« Ginji, » dit Ban en voyant l'homme.

« Est-ce que tu a vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un panneau avec affichée ''Ne pas marcher sur la pelouse'' avant de nous amener ici? »

« Un quoi? » dit Ginji avec des yeux vides d'expressions.

« Rappelle moi de te l'expliqué plus tard, »lanças Ban-chan en se relevant brusquement.

« pour l'instant - _cours!_ »

Et il s'enfuirent en courant aussi vites que possible pendant que l'homme furieux les chassaient, en les menaçant de mort par coup de parapluie, d'être accroché aux arbres par les chevilles avant d'être plonger dans une cuve de crème glacé fondue.

« Mais comment une cuve de crème glacé fondue peut elle nous tuer? » Ginji haletas.

« Ne pouvons nous pas juste la manger? Ou peut être en prenant froid? »

« CONTINU DE COURRIR. » Ban hurlas en retour.

Et quant ils furent finalement sorts du parc Ban-chan fini d'expliqué en grand,sérieusement ennuyé détail sur ce que exactement les panneaux ''Ne pas marcher sur la pelouse'' peuvent signifier et pourquoi en fait tu doit y obéir si tu ne veut pas que des gardiens de parc cinglé tente de t'assassiné ou de te violé des façons les plus inventives, et tout les moment ou il pouvait se demander si Ban-chan avait peut être voulus l'embrasser partirent.

« Paul-san, » demanda Ginji plaintivement.

« Je voudrais que Ban-chan m'embrasse. Comment pourrai- je faire? »

Paul le regardas par-dessus son journal pendant une minute.

« Pourquoi est- ce que je devrais m'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de mes pires clients? » il demandas de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est juste pour un avis, » dit Ginji lamentablement.

« Tous le monde continue d'essayé mais sa ne marche pas. Je pensait que peut être tu savait parce que tu est ingénieux et trucs. Même Ban-chan pense que tu est ingénieux! Alors peut être que tu peut penser à un moyen.

Paul soupira et tournas la page de son journal. Ginji fie la moue , même si Paul était en réalité la personne la moins affectée par les pouvoirs magique de celle-ci.

« Ginji, »dit Paul l'air agacé.

« Ban ne va jamais, jamais , jamais aller t'embrasser. »

Ginji sentit sa moue se transformer en un tremblement de lèvres, ses yeux rempli de larmes. Paul-san n'avais pas besoins d'être aussi méchant! Ok peut être que Ginji n'est pas acer bien pour Ban-chan mais Paul -san n'aurait 'il pas pu le dire plus gentiment? Gini avait toujours pensé qu'il était sympa, peut être c'est t'il trompé.

« Le seul moyen pour qu'il t'embrasse, » dit Pal visiblement inconscient des pensées du blond.

« c'est de l'embrasser d'abord. »

Ginji clignas des yeux en regardant Paul qui était déjà repartis sur son journal comme si il ne venait pas juste suggérer quelque chose d'incroyable et de révolutionnaire. Tous les autre avait proposer des choses grosses et confuse, dont la plupart n'avait rien a voir avec les baissés en vérité. Mais sa…

La clochette tinta quant Ban-chan entras dans le café.

« Ginji, ou était tu tout ce temps? Ne pense même pas que tu puisse t'esquiver a distribution de tracts aujourd'hui. Je suis certain qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec - humph! »

Ginji le coupa, soudant fermement leur lèvres ensembles et tenant les épaules De Ban-chan pour l'empêcher de s'éloigné. Le Brun resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis ses mains vinrent se serrer à la taille de Ginji et il répondit,imitant les mouvement maladroit du blond avec plus de technique. Ginji fermas les yeux béat et se rapprochas de la chaleur de Ban-chan. Il a finalement eu ce qu'il voulais, Ban-chan l'embrasse._ Enfin._

Owari.

Note de moi : Et voilas fini, j'espéré que sa vous a plus en tout cas moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire cette fic. Bon ben bye a la prochaine.


End file.
